This is a Crossover
by LittleDropsOfSunshine
Summary: Into the living room stepped a tall, young looking guy with short, messed up, and gelled back, light brown hair. hope you enjoy :D Rated M because if you ever watched vampire diaries you would know.
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover!**

**I do not own any of the characters and I hope you enjoy**

**Prologue**

Little 5 year old Thalia was sitting in her small room trying to block out the noises coming from her mom's room. It wasn't rare that this happened but the only difference this time from all the others was that there was allot more noise coming from the room. Thalia wasn't sure what was happening in the room but she knew her mother was enjoying it from the noises coming out the room. Thalia decided that she had had enough of listening to the noises and decided to go to the small living room which was trashed with alcohol bottles of every kind, with a small TV in front of a two seated ugly, deformed, cream (which used to be white) coloured sofa.

Little Thalia tip toed across the living room, hoping not to step on a broken glass bottle. She finally made her way to the disgusting sofa and sat down, she didn't turn on the TV for she didn't want to interrupt whatever her mother was doing, but at least here she couldn't hear as much and so that was a relief.

Thalia was sat there and nearly fell asleep when all of a sudden there was a loud scream from her mother and then all of a sudden all the noise stopped. This happened allot when her mother's business was finally finished, and the man who was normally in there would soon walk out her Mother's room and leave the house, without as much as a good bye, but normally Thalia would be in her room so the guy would never notice her, but since Thalia was in the living room this time she wasn't sure what would happen.

When Thalia finally heard the door open for some reason Thalia could help but try to blend in as much as she could into the sofa (though it was clearly a failed attempt since the sofa a light cream colour and she was wearing black), but she couldn't figure out why she was trying to hide I mean she's THALIA FUCKING GRACE, DAUGHTER OF ZEUS, why would she be scarred of some man, but even with this statement swirling around in her head she couldn't stop herself. The sound of footsteps travelled through the apartment, and Thalia was finally able to see who they belonged to.

Into the living room stepped a tall, young looking guy with short, messed up, and gelled back, light brown hair.

...

Klaus had just finished his business with some random mortal who he found attractive. When she finally fell asleep in his arms he slowly and quietly got up from the bed and started to dress himself. Once he finally got into his clothes he stepped out of the room and started walking to the exit. The more he walked the clearer it was to hear, a soft beating like a heart, but very soft, not as strong as an adult's so there must be a child in this house. He doesn't remember the blonde who he slept with mentioning a kid earlier in the night, and he was too busy seducing the slut that he didn't hear it at first.

But as he stepped into the littered living room he saw her, a small pale girl with short, pixie styled, black hair, bright electric blue eyes, and a light spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a dark grey shirt and black leggings, and odd socks on her feet one striped, and one spotted.

She was staring at him, and him at her. Her heart was beating normally, she wasn't scarred of him, and there wasn't an ounce of fear in her face only curiosity. The room was silent, neither of them moving or speaking, that is until the little girl spoke up.

"Hi"

And that's how their story begins.

Klaus POV

He kept coming back, he wasn't sure why, it definitely wasn't for the blonde's company, but it had something to do with the little girl, who he later found out was the blonde's daughter. He found out her name Thalia, he talked to her and she to him, she kept a lot to herself, but he didn't mind it's not like he goes around telling people he was a vampire, and that he wanted to become a hybrid. He knew there was something special about her, he just didn't know what. She wasn't like most girls her age who liked to play with dolls and play dress up, no she liked history and found it fascinating, I tried to tell her as much as I could remember from my time around. She seemed to be very interested in what I had to say. She told me about her and her mother, and the fact she never met her father. She told me how her mother never sent her to school because she thought it was a waste of time. She didn't know how to read and so I taught her, though it was hard with her dyslexia but I got through to her she can now read but it was still hard for her. She also had ADHD and a terrible one too, she could never keep still and it was very amusing watching her on a sugar high.

I was able to spend my time with her for a total of 2 years, but at round March and April it all stopped.

1996 March

Thalia was now 7 years old and her mother was out working, and Thalia and I were in her living, I was watching some television program and Thalia was leaning against me watching it too. we were watching the show when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Thalia stood up and went to answer it while I carried on watching the TV show. I used my vampire hearing to listen in on what was happening while pretending to watch the TV.

"Hello?" greeted Thalia

"Hello" came a deep voice, must be a man.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" asked Thalia

"Thalia, I am your father"

"What?" asked Thalia completely stunned

"May I come in" asked the man who supposedly her father.

Before Thalia could reply I was there behind her, and that was when I got a look at this guy. He was tall and had black hair like Thalia's, he was pale, and had the exact same eyes as Thalia, electric blue, I could tell with just his eyes that this was Thalia's father. He wore and navy blue pin striped suit. We looked each other up and down before I moved Thalia aside and let the man through.

"Why don't you come in?" I invited. Thalia looked like she was going to say something but I gave her a look which she understood as '_not now'_ which she scoffed at but said nothing and walked after her _dad. _

"So Thalia where's your mother?" Thalia's father asked.

"Working" I answered

"Hmm, do you know when she will be back?"

I looked to the clock on the wall above the TV "soon" I answered. We sat for a while none of us spoke, the TV was still going on but no one was actually watching. Thalia's father was standing looking at the apartment living room while Thalia sat on the sofa watching the floor, while I kept looking at her father, there was something off about this man, I could sense some sort of power radiating off of him, sort of like what he sensed around Thalia only a lot stronger. And then the door opened and we all looked towards where Thalia's mom would be walking through. When she stepped into the room her eyes went wide when she saw Thalia's father standing there.

"You! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see how you two are doing" he answered

I ended up sitting with Thalia on the sofa looking at the TV but not really paying attention. Thalia's father was here, but why did he only show up now?. Millions of questions swirled up in my head, I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realise Thalia was trying to get my attention by poking my side, I did notice however when she pushed me off the sofa.

"What was that for?"

She pointed to something behind me and said "he wants to speak with you" when I looked behind me I saw her dad standing there waiting. I stood up dusted off my clothes and followed him to Thalia's room where he began talking.

"I know what you are"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about" he had a very angered face.

"If what you mean is the fact that you know I'm a blood sucking monster..."

"Yes that is exactly what I mean, and I want you to stay away from Thalia"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Why would I leave? Last time I checked you were never there for Thalia and now you show up all of a sudden and expect me to leave?" this guy was all sorts of crazy, I can't just leave her.

"You are a monster and I don't want you near my Daughter. I want you to leave and never come back, and if you knew better you would listen to me, because if I can figure out what you are with only a look must mean that I am stronger than you"

"What even are you?"

"It does not concern you right now, but I know that you think that I am very powerful, and I am"

"Cocky aren't we?"

He just smiled and started walking back, "I'd suggest you saying your goodbyes"

I couldn't believe this I had to just leave her, it hurt just thinking about it but he was right I am a monster. I walked back to the living room where Thalia was still sat fiddling with her fingers. I took a seat next to her and she looked up at me.

"What did he say to you?"

I turned on the sofa so I was facing her, she was still looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes.

"Thalia, I'm sorry but I have to leave"

"What? Why? Was it something he said?"

"Thalia, It was my own choice" I then took her chin with my fingers and her look straight into my eyes and as I began speaking my pupils widened and went back to their normal size. "Thalia, I want you to forget about me and go on about your life as if you never met me" and then I vanished, using my vampire speed, leaving Thalia forever, never to see her again.

**Well that was longer than I expected but got it finished. Yay. Well anyway in this story Thalia will have quit the hunters for some reason I haven't thought of one yet but if I do I will include it but yeah, the story actually begins in "know thy enemy" and I will be following the TV show, and it will have been after the wars with PJO and I don't know yet if I'm gonna include HoO yet so yeah thanks for reading hope you enjoy and I'll update soon :D **


	2. Know Thy Enemy PT1

**Okay so this story will be following the TV show. Thalia will be 19 (appearance wise). So here we go hope you enjoy. You will notice that I have not included all the parts for the episode, I will only include the parts which I change my self so you better watch the episode before reading this.**

**I have also decided that I will only be uploading small amounts of the episode since I have found it very hard to try and write the whole episode so instead I'll be updating the episode in thirds/quarters. **** and sorry I've taken so long, I was in Spain recently. By the way when some writing is in italics it's a thought or dream, but there aren't any dreams yet, well hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters **

**Know Thy Enemy pt. 1**

Salvatore House

Stefan and Damon are walking down the stairs talking.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep" Stefan concluded

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out" Stefan decided

As they reached the ground floor, Katherine walked in. She had her normal curly hair and was wearing a grey top with some black skinny jeans and some high heels.

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here" she advised

"What? Why?" Stefan asked

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb"

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed" Damon Accused glaring at her.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." Katherine countered

She starts to turn around but before she can say anything else Stefan interrupts her, "What do you know?"

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart."

"Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep, while I call an old friend" Stefan turns to leave but Damon stopped him.

"What old friend?"

"Someone I met during one of my darkest times"

He looked at them and left, leaving Katherine and Damon to wonder who this mystery person was.

Caroline's house

Caroline was talking on the phone to Stefan while walking to her car, they seemed to be talking about Mat.

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone." Caroline was worried, she didn't want Mat to leave her, or to ignore her, maybe ignoring her was even worse.

"How could you let him go?"

"My mom walked in. He took off. I didn't know what to do."

"Did your mom hear anything?"

"No. She just thinks we're fighting but he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki."

"All right. Listen. You have to find him. You have to calm him down. Compel him if you have to. Is he still on the vervain?"

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to last night, so it's out of his system. He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. I'm gonna try there. And who is this mystery person Damon told me to ask you about."

"She is an old friend, and I think she can help us"

"As long as she can, and is willing to helps us I'm fine, but what is she like?"

Stefan's chuckle could be heard through the phone. "You'll soon find out"

Defeated Caroline hung up the phone to try and call Mat again but he didn't answer, so she continued to drive to the Lockwood's estate.

Gilbert's house

Elena and Stefan were in her bedroom.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena couldn't help it she was on the edge of screaming, if anything else were to happen she might just end up screaming until her throat was raw.

"Yeah." Stefan didn't know what else to say.

John then walks in an starts to ask Elena and Stefan to come with them, it takes a while for them to agree to go with him with some persuasion he got them to go downstairs with him and that is when Isobel walks out of the kitchen.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel simply stated

Elena was completely shocked to see her in her house, "You invited her in?"

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John tried to reason

Elena looks to Stefan to see what he thinks is the best thing to do.

Stefan decided the best thing to do was to hear her out and decide what to do from then, he was still wondering if **she** would be able to come, she said she would try, but she couldn't make any promises. "All right. What do you know?"

Isobel walks back into the kitchen where the others follow and starts to tell them what she knows.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you."

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked

"Keeping Elena alive." John answered

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena stated

Stefan knew this was an argument not needed right now, so he decided to change the subject. "Were you able to find Klaus?"

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumours that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel confessed

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favour with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John concluded.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena stated she then turned to Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

John decided to stop another argument from starting and he decided to say something "Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them."

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process."

Isobel stood and then walked towards Elena, she then said "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena shouted

Isobel decided it was best to and did so, John however decided to try and make things a little worse for Stefan. "So I heard you were inviting an old friend into this whole Klaus trouble."

"Wait, what?" Elena asked, right now her head was about to explode, and now she finds out that her boyfriend has decided to bring someone else into this fight.

"I was going to explain it to you later, but I guess I have to tell you now." Stefan started. "She's an old friend I met, back in my dark times. She's not a vampire, nor is she human really, well half human to be exact."

"Do you mean she's a ware-wolf?" Elena asked confused

"No. Well she's a, erm ... I'm not sure how to explain it without her here as proof..." Stefan couldn't put it into words, even though Elena knew there were vampires and ware-wolfs doesn't mean she won't think he's crazy for saying his friend was half god.

Thankfully his phone starts ringing, _speak of the devil,_ Stefan thought. "Just one moment" he excused himself and answered the call.

"Hello"

A girls voice could be heard through the phone, "Stefan hi, long time no speak"

"Yes it has been a while since we've contacted each other"

"Yeah and out of the blue you just ask me for help?"

"You know I wouldn't call unless it was necessary"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I'm at some restaurant called **Mystic Grill**"

"Ok I'll pick you up there, don't move from the spot in which you are standing now, ok, stay!"

"Woof" was herd as Stefan hung up the phone.

"Come on I'll take you to meet her" Elena and John made to leave but Stefan stopped. "Not you John, still mad at you" after leaving John back at the house Stefan and Elena soon arrived at the Mystic Grill. When they entered Elena came to see a face she has never seen before, while Stefan came to see the face of old friend, who had sort of helped him during one of his dark times. Stefan led Elena to the girl sitting by herself, the girl looked up at them when they approached her table, and she looked to be around 19 but when you looked into her eyes she looked much older. Stefan was smiling as he sat down at the table, while Elena, who knew nothing about the girl, was a bit careful.

"So what's this big vampire problem you have?"

"It's good to see you too Thalia, how have you been? It's always straight to the point with you" Thalia only stared blankly at him. Stefan then sighed and started to explain the Klaus problem.

Back at the Salvatore house

Elena, Stefan and Thalia had gotten back to Stefan's house, where she is also staying while she is in Mystic Falls. All three plus Damon were in the library. Thalia had already been informed of everything that has happened in this town by both Stefan and Elena. Every so often Thalia would fidget with her hands and Damon would always be able to catch it in the corner of his eye, you could tell by his face this girl was annoying him already.

Elena had found out that Thalia had met Stefan a long time ago, Stefan had actually tried to drink her blood once but was not able to as her blood was different, for she was a demigod, and demigod's blood is both human and immortal, and the immortal blood makes it unable for vampires to drink, it's sort of like poison, and makes the drinker's mouth burn. But before Stefan was even able to drink from her, she flipped him over her shoulder so that his back was against the ground and she held a broken branch in her hand, of course they talked it out instead of trying to kill each other and Thalia tried to help him while Lexi wasn't there to help him recover.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan decided.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer."

"How come any vampire can come in?" Thalia asked

"Because only vampires live here therefore any vampire can enter" Stefan answered

"Back to the problem at hand, then we'll be staying there."

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon remarked

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena grumpily replied

" That'd be me." Stefan decided, Elena merely nodded with this statement, While Thalia watched them she could tell they loved each other very much but she could also tell that Elena was not at all happy walking around with the two brothers always at her sides.

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie. Thalia why don't you join me, it would give us a wonderful way to get to know each other." Damon did not know yet about the fact that Thalia was a demigod and he wanted to know what made this girl so special that Stefan would want to bring her into a very dangerous fight that only the toughest should be present.

Thalia considered his offer, she shrugged and answered with "why not".

" Does that mean that you're taking her to the…" Elena started only to be stopped by Damon. He shushed her, because he could hear Katherine approaching and he did not want her to know what he would be up to.

Katherine then walked in as proudly as ever without even noticing Thalia's presence, and the younger was too busy trying to read a book she had found to be paying attention to the fact that Elena's doppelganger had just walked in.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She finally noticed Thalia quietly standing beside Damon and Elena trying to a read a book. "And who is this?" she asked, Thalia looked up from her book with a blank look on her face, when she noticed Katherine standing there she turned to look at Elena then back at Katherine. "You must be Katherine, I'm Thalia" Thalia nodded towards her, then turned her attention back to the book.

Katherine shook her head and continued to talk to the others "Back to the first statement do you have a plan to tell or not?"

When no one answered Katherine began to get frustrated.

" Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine was trying desperately to get on their good side, she needed that moonstone and she would stop at no costs to get it back.

" No, we have it." Damon shot back

" Where is it?" Katherine asked, _god they are unbelievable._

"It's in a very safe place." Damon smiled as he said this, he was enjoying tormenting her.

" I've been honest with you. Time to return the favour."

Thalia had put down her book a while ago and watching the little argument, smirking at the fact that Katherine was practically begging to be in with the rest of the group, she herself did not know where the moonstone, she didn't even know what it looked like but she still found this conversation amusing "If I may intrude, from what I've heard you haven't really been the most trustworthy person, and one act of charity does not mean all is forgiven, for all they know you could be tricking them to get the moonstone to save your own sorry butt." Thalia couldn't help but adding her own input, plus the look on Katherine's face made it totally worth it.

"Yes, listen to Thalia. And don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust."

Elena just ends up smiling smugly while Katherine gets even more frustrated, much to Thalia's amusement; Thalia also fought the need to pull her tongue out like a young child but fortunately was able to fight back the urge.

"Fine. Be that way."

Katherine left with a frown on her face, _I guess I'll just have to find that stone my self._

When she left Thalia couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from her mouth. Damon then turned to her and said "we should go now Bonnie is waiting for us, I told her I'd introduce the two of you."

"Aye, aye captain." Thalia said with a small smirk on her lips, which Damon couldn't but give a slight twitch at the corner of his lips at, _I have I feeling I'll warm up to her quite easily, _he thought to himself.

**I have also decided that I will only be uploading small amounts of the episode since I have found it very hard to try and write the whole episode so instead I'll be updating the episode in thirds/quarters. **


	3. Know Thy Enemy PT2

**I'd like to thank everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed. You guys are awesome. I literally felt like adjiqoflskjksf (only way I could describe how I felt) after realising that people really like my story. So yeah, hope you enjoy, and keep on being awesome.**

**Know Thy Enemy PT2**

Damon, Bonnie, Thalia and Jeremy arrive at an old, abandoned house.

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked, clearly creped out by the scene before him.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon answered with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Intrigued Bonnie decided to ask, "How do you know where the witches were burned?"

"'Cause I tried to save her." Damon started, calmly which then turned to mockery as he said "Emily was just my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

Thalia and Jeremy laugh at that remark, soon they reached the front of the abandoned house, all secretly regretting coming her but they had work to do.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked unconvinced.

Damon nods. They entered the house quietly and walk around. They walk past a ray of sunshine but when Damon tries to walk through it he suddenly is unable to move.

"Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." Damon looked accusingly towards Bonnie.

" I'm not doing anything." Bonnie defended.

"I can't move." Damon announces through gritted teeth. All of a sudden his skin starts to burn, and Damon starts panting in pain. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates on trying to free Damon, after a while Damon can move again, he moves away from the light and tries to catch his breath as his wounds heal themselves.

"I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie assumed.

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy declared, completely convinced that this was the right place.

" I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon announces yet again through gritted teeth, while he slightly advances towards the door.

"I'll go with you. Last time I encountered witches they tried to kill me" Thalia began and with all the confused looks she got she decided to add, "I'm not very good at making friends" and with that she walked towards the entrance with Damon closely following.

Time skip

Damon and Thalia are waiting outside the house.

Thalia started getting restless a while ago and that resulted into her doing multiple cartwheels, flips and other gymnastic type stunts.

"Wanna hurry it up in there? Thalia is getting restless"

The door closes and Damon is stood there extremely angry, Thalia stopped her stunts to laugh at and then continued.

"Screw you too, Emily. You know, you're all on your own in there." Damon shouted he then walked towards Thalia and pulled her along until they were gone from the place.

Lockwood's mansion

Thalia and Damon arrive at the mansion after getting a call from Elena about Isobel showing up, as they enter they notice that everyone is leaving, and Carol tries to inform everyone that he is going to be ok. "I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way."

After everybody has left she sees Damon and Thalia standing in the back of the room and she walks towards them. At first with her worried state she doesn't realise that Thalia is there.

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked, fake concern across his face.

"He's dead." The sheriff informed them, she too did not notice Thalia at first. Thalia was getting very used to not getting noticed in this town. _Far better than having people looking up to as if I know every answer in the world worth knowing, and having them follow me around. _She thought.

Damon looked at John's hand, he wasn't sure if he was angry at the fact that he was wearing his ring but he sure as hell wasn't happy either. "He'll be fine in a couple hours." He admitted, much to everyone else's surprise, except for Thalia who had been told about the ring before.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." And then she noticed some movement besides Damon and her eyes fixed on a petit young girl of around 18-19. "And who is this?" she asked, looking towards Thalia.

"Oh, hi, I'm Thalia, a friend of Stefan's" Thalia answered her second question reaching her hand out to Carol to shake and then the sheriff who only just noticed Thalia after Carol had pointed her out, while Damon went on to answer her first.

"Well... Here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." Damon tried to explain in the shortest way possible.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol retaliated.

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." Damon assured.

"The banana peel one is certainly my favourite" Thalia added, while Damon picked up John's limp body and walked out with Thalia following him.

Carol and the sheriff both looked at each other before sighing.

Salvatore's house

Damon and Thalia both walk in the house, Damon in front he then dumped John's body on the ground. After looking at himself and seeing he is covered in blood he tells Thalia he is going to the bathroom to wash up while Thalia says she's going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

While in the bathroom Damon's phone rings, he quickly dries his hands and takes his shirt off. He then answers the phone knowing its Stefan.

"Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?" he starts but then realises the moonstone has been taken away from the soap bowl. _Katherine,_ he thought.

He quickly told Stefan to come home quick and he'll explain what happened. Damon explained what happened with the moonstone and they both thought the same thing, they both grab Thalia (who was in the middle of making a sandwich) and run out the door in hopes of finding Isobel's house, with Thalia muttering behind them about not being able to eat her sandwich.

Isobel's house

All three arrive at the house, with Thalia still pissed off at the fact she never got to eat her sandwich.

"Think this is the house?" Stefan asked

"Better be. It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon responded.

"Swear to God if she's not here..." "**gods**" Thalia interrupted.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Damon continued after Thalia's interruption.

They entered the house and Stefan decides to go check upstairs with Thalia checking out the rest of the house with Damon. Nobody is in the house apart from them but the three of them, Thalia and Damon found Isobel's bags so she must have been here. Stefan soon rejoins them after scoping out the upstairs.

"This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon Told Stefan

"Where are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon said, they both looked at Thalia who uncharacteristically quiet still looking incredibly pissed off.

"Sorry about dragging you away before you got a chance to eat your sandwich Thalia" Stefan apologised, to which Thalia responded with "You should be" and despite their current situation Damon let out a snort, and soon after they left the house.

Salvatore's house

Elena is standing in the Salvatore house holding Isobel's necklace.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked softly.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead and yet..." Elena was unable to carry on her sentence in fear of bursting out crying for a woman who she thought never cared for her.

"She was your mother." Stefan tried his best comfort her.

"Why did they let me go?" She asked completely confused as to why they'd let her go. _It just doesn't make sense._

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

_There it is again, that name, __**Klaus.**_ Thalia thought. _Why do I feel like I should know this name? _The other three continued on with their conversation while Thalia tried t place this mystery man's name. She only came back to reality when she realised that Damon and Stefan are giving deed to their house to Elena.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan explained. Thalia observed the conversation closely.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked, still confused as to why they were giving her their house.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan concluded.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon tried to add some humour into the atmosphere, to which Thalia smiled at.

They hear the sounds of John gasping for air. Damon used his vampire speed to rush to John and grab him by the shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John cried.

"Damon, let him go. He and I need to talk." Elena managed to get out.

Time skip

Stefan, Thalia and Damon step out to let Elena and John talk privately, much against both boy's wishes but Thalia managed to drag them out.

"I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John told Elena

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe... I believed her. At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go." John pleaded.

Elena didn't answer, and so John looking sad stood and made to leave.

"You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you." Elena spoke.

"Okay." John smiled. _Well at least it's a start. _

"Now about that girl..." John started to talk about Thalia

Damon, Stefan and Thalia are in the library, Thalia is once again attempting to read the same book as before, but thanks to her dyslexia she is only a couple of pages in, including the ones from the morning.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon noted

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you, Thalia and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know." Stefan was genially happy about these news.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon concluded.

Damon and Stefan both raised their glasses of scotch and clinked them together, while Thalia let out a _whoopee_ for celebration.

Alaric's Apartment

Katherine wakes up and sees the warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There are two vases. One is full of blood; the other is empty and knocked over on its side. She starts to get up and sees that Elena's necklace is gone. It's Alaric that is in the chair. He opens his eyes and gets up. The warlock bends down in a bow.

"Alaric?" Katherine asks.

She decides to make a run for it and rushes to the door, but it's locked with magic which means she is trapped. Alaric then stands up from the chair and walks to Katherine.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric greets. He takes her face in his hands and says, "I have missed you".

"Klaus!" Katherine exclaimed.

**By the way, it is very hard to compel a demigod sometimes it doesn't work if say a vampire who drank animal blood were to compel them, so it would work at all, you would have a bigger chance if you were a vampire who drank human blood but still did not always works But since Klaus is an original he has a much bigger chance to compel a demigod but as Thalia has shown us it is not completely fool proof and that is why Thalia can sort of remember him, Klaus did not know Thalia was a demigod and still doesn't. Just thought I should tell you. :) please review on what you think, and tell your friends about this fic, and tell your friends-friends, even people you don't like because when I get a message tell me some has favourite, followed or reviewed it makes want to finish it even sooner. **

**Thanks for reading – DropsOfSunshine xxxx**


	4. Hey Guys

This is not a chapter but rest assured it is nearly done, I just Wanted to Ask you guys about the Episode 'Klaus' since it's an episode about his past i won't be able to change much but i was thinking of what you guys would think about me making that chapter about Klaus's and Thalia's past, sort of like little oneshots from when she first met him. It's just an idea tell me what you guys think about it, I could either write the oneshots idea or miss that episode and go on to the next. Well the next Chapter should be up by the end of the week. Love you all :D

-DropsOfSunshine


	5. The Last Dance PT1

**By the way while Klaus is in Alaric's body I'm going to refer to him as 'Alaric but just when he is with people who don't know he is really Klaus**

**Sorry this took so long, I had exams this week and still have a Spanish one tomorrow and a maths mock on Thursday, so please be patient for the next chapter as I have more exams in 2 weeks.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed. :) still need to know what you guys think I should do for the episode after this one ;) **

**Well on to the story.**

**The Last Dance PT 1**

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus who is Alaric's body walks over to the closet in Alaric's apartment and pulls out two shirts, while Katherine is tied to a chair.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus asked rhetorically , wondering why anyone would buy a as ugly as these. He showed Katherine the shirts and asked "Ok, bad, or badder?" putting each shirt in front of his torso as he referred to them.

"The dark colours suit you better." Katherine advised.

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Klaus started.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine confessed.

Klaus seemed to ponder on the fact that his brother is sort of dead before saying "Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." Katherine continued to feed him the information.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" Klaus asked as he continued to get dressed

"That's it." Katherine said, she wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him about Thalia, it didn't seem important, but Stefan did call her to help.

Klaus got closer to Katherine and touched her face, she flinched at the touch, and he looked into her scarred eyes.

"Oh, so jumpy." He mocked her.

"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She whimpered.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." As he said this he did what he did so many times, he compelled her to tell him what else there was to know. Every time he compelled someone it reminded him of the time he compelled Thalia and how bad he felt after doing so, he still isn't sure why he felt that way and every time he was reminded of that he felt a pain inside him, one that he has never felt before he met Thalia.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine said even though she fought with herself not to tell him anything else, it was pulled out of her.

"Bonnie the best friend? I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore." He questioned her.

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine answered, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that. Anything else." He looked towards her expectantly.

She tried not to tell him, if she couldn't win with her way she wanted at least for Stefan to win but he compelled her which eventually got her to tell him. "Stefan called a friend for help."

"Who?" He continued to look at her with Alaric's warm eyes but deep inside she knew they were Klaus's cold and calculating eyes.

"I don't know much about her, only her name..." Katherine started she took a pause and looked away from his eyes. "Her name is Thalia that's all I know." When she looked back at Klaus his posture changed. _That's weird he seems sort of... tense._

While Klaus may have been tense he still had a cocky smile that he had before, it may have just changed in size, but if you were to look inside him you would know of the internal war going on inside him. _What if it's her? __**No it couldn't be. What are the odds that would happen? **__But what if it is her? _(his heart seemed to jump at the chance to seeing her again, though he wasn't sure why)This carried on until Katherine interrupted his thoughts. "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

His posture changed again to a more mocking one. "And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He then took a small knife from his pocket and extend his arm toward her so she could take the knife, when she didn't he commanded her to take the knife, when she did he commanded a second time. "And stab yourself." She then did as she was told and stabbed her thigh, she gasped out in pain to which brought the cocky smile back to his face.

He then got his poker face back and said. "Now take it out."

As soon as she takes the blade away from her flesh, her wound starts to heal itself.

"Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked, already thinking of a way out of this mess.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." He once again moves toward her, but this time he kisses her forehead. When he pulled back she had a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." He then left leaving Katherine starring as he left, glaring at the door. Once he left the apartment she stabbed herself again.

**Salvatore's house**

While Elena and bonnie were inside the house signing papers in order for Elena to own the estate, Stefan, Damon and Thalia are outside waiting for the girls to be finished.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked, Thalia also leaned towards Stefan, wondering the same thing.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan explained.

"We just need to find him." Damon concluded.

"Yeah." Stefan sighed.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon once again broke the silence.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan added.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked, yet again. Stefan looked at him, knowing full well of who he was talking about, he thought it over for a while before answering him. "Katherine? Probably." He said nodding.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon finished.

While the brothers were talking of their past lover Thalia's mind had gone elsewhere, to her dreams, a very recent one, of a man she had never met before, but she swore she had seen him before, as felt very close to said man, as if she could tell him all her secrets she has never told anyone (not even Annabeth).

**-this is the first dream scene guys it's going to be a sort future thing, cause you guys know demigods have those dreams, plus Thalia's remembering Klaus yay-**

_I was out on a balcony, it was night time, so I decided to look at the stars. There was music playing in the background, the kind you would you would use for a ball. I was wearing a ball gown sort of dress, it was black, and very long, so long that the edges were dragging on the floor. I was just looking up at Zoe's constellation when I felt a presence behind me, I didn't look back, and I seemed to know exactly who it was, even before they spoke._

"_The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" he asked, his voice sent chills down my spine, though I don't know why. His voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. "Yes they are" I said, but I had no control of what I was saying._

_The man moved towards me until he was standing next to me, leaning on the ledge, the same as I. I turned towards him, in doing so some of my hair, which I only noticed now was up in a tight bun, fell in my face, he reached towards me and placed the stray strand back behind my ear where it belonged. We stared at each other for a while, then we locked eyes, his eyes were warm and comforting, and I felt as I could stare at them for the rest of my life, and never get tired of looking into those blue orbs. I then gently shook my head and looked back at the stars, I could see out the corner of my eye he too turned back to the star._

That was when she woke up.

_What the Hades kind of dream was that? _She thought, _and why was a wearing a dress? _These thoughts continued until she heard the door opening to see Elena letting out an older man before saying. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She then turned back and the boys went to follow her inside that is until they get forced back by some invisible force that enables them from getting in the house.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena apologized, only remembering now about having to invite them in first. She turned to Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." Stefan then walked through the door and into the house. Elena then turned to Damon.

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena reasoned.

"No." Damon simply said with a monotone voice.

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon gave in.

Elena then smiled, and responded with, "Then please, come in."

Damon entered the house and looked at Stefan, who was smirking at him. "Shut up."

Thalia, smiling walked in after the boys, to see Bonnie and Elena getting ready for school.

Stefan completely confused by this situation asked. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To school." Elena simply answered.

Stefan, still confused replied with "Huh?" and moved towards her.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon completely disagreed.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan agreed.

"But she won't have any freedom" Thalia countered with.

"I don't care about that, the only thing I care about is that she is safe, and that happens to be right here. And like Stefan said Klaus is out there!" Damon nearly yelled.

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner, like Thalia said I wouldn't have any freedom." She looked at Damon. He soon gave in and said, "Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie said confidently.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena then rushed out the door before either of the boys could change their minds, with Bonnie rushing behind her. Just before they're out the door Stefan calls out to them. "Wait, um, coming." He then left with them.

Damon then turned to Thalia and asked "what do you want to do today?"

Thalia pondered on what to do until she came to a conclusion "Well I'm hungry" Damon scoffed and then replied with, "You're always hungry."

"So?" Thalia shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go to the Grill" Damon soon gave in.

"Only if you're paying." They then walked out the house and Damon drove them to the grill.

Once there they sat at a table and ordered their food Damon started a conversation. "So, Where are you from?"

"Originally, LA, but ... I moved around quite a lot when I was younger, then I stayed in Long island for a couple of years, then I finally moved to Manhattan, and that's where I've been living for about a year or so.." Thalia answered. Damon nodded at the end of her little speech. **–hey guys the whole thing with staying in Long island is that after quitting the hunters Thalia went back to camp, and when she turned 18 ish she moved into her own apartment (just in case you didn't understand)-**

They ate their meal in silence after that, until Damon asked, "When did you meet Stefan?" Thalia then went to explain how she met him during one of his dark times, and helped get back on his feet.

**Salvatore's house time skip to after school**

After finding out Klaus was going to be at the dance, Elena started to panic, she was still panicking when she got back home. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Thalia were all in the living trying to figure out a plan for the dance.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said as if the problem was just magically solved.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan angrily replied.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon remarked.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stefan shot back.

"I have a feeling he can do much more..." Thalia said quietly.

Stefan then looked at Elena and bonnie, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" before either of them could reply there was a knock on the door, all heads turned towards the door, and in came Alaric, or at least who they thought was Alaric.

"There you are." Damon announced.

"Sorry I'm late." 'Alaric' apologised.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon explained.

Klaus would have answered but he noticed a girl in the background, a small girl, with spiky black hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing some storm grey, skinny jeans with rips at the knees and a chain hanging from two of her belt loops. She had on a baggy, black tank top with **GREEN DAY** written across it in bold, red letters. She had a spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Dark, heavy eyeliner, which made her already bright eyes stand out even more. _Oh, her eyes. They haven't changed a bit._ He thought. _Yes this was defiantly the 5 year old Thalia I used to 'take care of'._ He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realise the conversation was still going on.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie boldly announced.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." 'Alaric' added carefully wanting to find out how much power this with had, though it was hard since his eyes didn't want to look at the people taking part in this conversation, they wanted to look at the small, pale girl leaning against the sofa, looking very concentrated in this topic.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon started before he rushed over to Bonnie, but she throws him to the other side of the room with her powers.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan admitted, even Klaus had to agree with him on that.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well ok, looks like we're gonna have to dress up." Elena announced, "That also means you Thalia." Thalia looked up at Elena when that was said, "What, why?" she asked.

"it's a 60s themed dance, Thalia you have to dress up." Elena told her. Defeated, Thalia let Elena lead her up the stairs to find something to wear.

Klaus just went on staring at Thalia as she walked up the stairs glumly, he was slightly amused by the child-like behaviour.

**Yours truly –DropsOfSunshine xxx**


	6. The Last Dance PT2

**Put down the stakes for I am here.**

**I am so sorry guys, but I wanted to update this after all my exams were done but then i got infected with this little thing called procrastination.**

**But with out further a do, i present to you,**

**The Last Dance PT2**

**Alaric's apartment**

Klaus walked into Alaric's apartment and didn't to groan about the witch. "Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." He admitted.

Katherine was still in the same spot as earlier that morning, her leg was bleeding.

"That's terrible." She said fake sympathy.

The warlock was in the kitchen, doing whatever warlocks do.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Klaus announced.

Klaus walked over to the dresses and opened a random drawer, he looks through the shirts.

"Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He looks at the shirts and sees that there's something under. He opens it to find a lot of weapons to kill vampires. "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter." Katherine grumbled from her chair.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He gestured down to his clothed body.

Klaus then walked into the kitchen to see Maddox holding a bottle of bourbon in one hand and a glass in the other. "All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." He gave Klaus a glass, which he accepted.

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." Klaus demanded.

Maddox shook his head. "If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox informed him.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher." He gestured over his body. "She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

All throughout their conversation Katherine had been listening in intensely.

"No witch could handle channelling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox continued.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus asked.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human." Klaus asked once more.

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox informed.

Klaus turned to look at Katherine and she lowered her head. Klaus was just about to continue his conversation with Maddox when Katherine picked her head to ask something. "Did you find out about that girl, Thalia?" it's been bugging her ever since she met this girl, _how could this girl possibly be of any help to Stefan. She's not a vampire_. Klaus looked at Katherine for a long time, a cold, hard look before continuing with his conversation with Maddox, who was a little worried about his boss's reaction.

In fact Klaus had not stopped thinking about Thalia ever since he saw, he knew instantly it was the little Thalia he met a handful of years back.

**Mystic Falls' high school**

It's the decade dance and everyone is dancing. 'Alaric' arrives dancing about until he see's Dana with her date. He stopped dancing but his body was still slightly moving to the beat.

"Nice outfit, Mr. Saltzman. Totally far out." Dana complimented.

"Thank you, Dana. Thank you. Now who is your date?"

"It's Chad, Mr. Saltzman, from third period." Chad replied.

"Chad, of course. How would you and your friends like to earn a little extra credit?" Alaric went to 'explain' his extra credit worth idea. When he finished he turned to the door just in time to see Damon and Thalia walk in who were later followed by Stefan, Elena. Klaus just kept on starring at her. After Thalia got lost in the crowd Klaus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _What is happening to me, why can't I get her out of my head?._

**Outside the school just before they all entered.**

Bonnie and Jeremy were having an argument but abruptly stopped when Elena, Stefan, Damon and Thalia met up with them.

"Damon." Bonnie greeted and nodded towards Thalia who gave back a two fingered salute. Thalia was wearing a red and black plaid dress that reached her mid thigh, with a black belt going around her waist, her hair was curled slightly with a small, red bow.

Damon replied with a simple "Evenin'" before entering the school with Thalia.

They are later joined by the rest of the crew when they hear that Klaus had a song dedicated to Elena. Elena seems stunned for a second.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said.

"I know everyone here." Elena claimed.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan suggested.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said in his normal carefree tone.

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed, she then took Jeremy's arm and started leading him to the dance floor.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." He tried to persuade her but to no avail. "Too bad." They then walked onto the dance floor, just as Damon spots Alaric grabs onto Thalia and make his way towards him with Thalia.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." 'Alaric' started a conversation. Trying his best not to look at Thalia, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to look away. _She looked so_ _pretty when she walked in... What is wrong with me, why am I thinking this way?_

"I'm not impressed." Damon commented.

"No?" 'Alaric' continued still ignoring Thalia who didn't seem that phased.

Damon nodded "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." And left, Thalia wasn't paying attention to him so when he left she stayed and only several minutes after did she realise he had left. Thalia sighed loudly, making Klaus look down at her.

"Well, I don't think we've been introduced yet." Thalia decided to start up a conversation with the guy, _might as well he's the closest I have to someone I know right now. _"I'm Thalia." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He stared at it for a while before grabbing onto it with a smile on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you Thalia, I'm Alaric." After their short hand shake Klaus saw that people were looking at them weirdly. "Maybe we should dance, don't want to stick out encase that sicko is watching." _I know I'm just making excuses but I couldn't help it._

She looked up at him once more before tilting her head slightly to the side with a lopsided grin. "Why not?" he then lead to some space on the dance floor and started moving about in an oldish type of dance move.

Thalia chuckled lightly before joining him.

"So are you like Stefan and Damon?" 'Alaric' started, "A vampire?" Seriously curious as to how this small, fragile looking girl could help them in the slightest.

Thalia said a simple no, and Klaus carried on trying to guess.

"A witch?"

"Nope"

"Werewolf?"

"Guess again"

"If you're neither of those three are you?"

Once again Thalia gave him a lopsided grin. "You're really not going to tell me are you?" she just continued to smile at him. He gave up, for now anyway but he was going to give his everything to try and find out what she was, maybe that could help to find out what her father was and why he was so intimidated by him.

They carried on dancing with Klaus asking her random questions like: how old are you? And Thalia responded with 19, after some thinking, though Klaus paced it off as her debating whether or not to tell some guy she just met, but little did he know that Thalia _literally _had to think about it because after she quit the Hunters she started aging again, but ever since she joined them she never kept track of her age since she herself didn't age, and after she quit she forgot to keep track of it ever since.

They kept on dancing and then Klaus realised something, he would have noticed before but he was just so happy being with the little girl he met so long ago, but he started thinking, _how can Thalia be 19? She must be at least in her late 20s _**(I'm not sure how old she would be so I'm just saying that, since I haven't decided how long she stayed in the hunt).**

'Alaric seemed lost in thought and Thalia did notice this, she was about to ask if he was alright when Stefan showed up. "Hey Thalia come with me to meet Caroline." Thalia then said goodbye to 'Ric' and went off with Stefan. Klaus then walked off away from the crowd to make sure his plan was in place, while still deep in thought about Thalia. _Maybe she isn't the Thalia I met, and only looks a lot like what I always imagined her to look like when she grew up. That's ridiculous, there is no chance that there could be another Thalia so much like the one I met, Thalia isn't even a common name._

Matt and Caroline were dancing together when Stefan came by to introduce his friend.

"Matt, Caroline, this is my friend, Thalia." Thalia gave both a small wave. "Hi, Thalia it's nice to finally meet you." Thalia was a little surprised by Caroline's enthusiasm but when she looked into her eyes she could a calculating look, like many others they were trying to find out how she could help in a fight. Matt only hoped she wasn't a vampire as well; he already had enough to worry about. Thalia only smiled knowing that as soon as they were alone she was going to have many questions thrown at her.

"It's good to meet you too." Thalia and Stefan nodded at them before leaving them to dance again. But not before Stefan leans in close to Caroline and whispers "Klaus is here, I don't know where but keep your eye out for anything weird." And with that Caroline's night was immediately ruined, but that didn't stop her from doing everything so that Matt's night wasn't.

And so the night went on with them keeping their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary, but Jeremy went and told Stefan of Bonnie's plan, and of course Stefan told Elena who went to confront Bonnie alone in the hallway. Stefan was confronting Damon about whether or not he knew of Bonnie's plan, which he did. They were then joined by Thalia who had a cup of punch in hand. She was then told of Bonnie's plan by Stefan while Damon rolled his eyes. Thalia's eyebrows shot up slightly but she chose not to say anything about the other girl's actions.

While this was happening Jeremy was alone when three guys start to fight him. Stefan, Damon and Thalia show up. One of the boys shoots a stake at Damon with a crossbow. "Hey idiots! Let me guess... Klaus says hi?" Stefan rushes to one of the boys and fights him off, while the other two rush to Damon and Thalia. Before the boy could do anything to Thalia, she grabbed his arm when he got close enough, turned away from him and flipped him over her shoulder, the force of the contact with the floor knocked him out. Damon is about to kill the last boy when Stefan interjects.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled."

"So?"

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go."

Damon threw the boy against the lockers and motioned for Thalia to follow him. They soon meet up with Bonnie and Elena after following the trail of broken glass cases, which they believed to be the work of Bonnie.

"What happened?" Damon asked when he finally got to them.

Elena was quick to answer. "Klaus is in Alaric's body."

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie supplied, Damon wasn't happy about this happening to his best friend.

"Oh my gods," Thalia started, Damon noticed the fact that she said gods, not God "I just danced with the guy"

"Priorities Thalia," Damon then looked at Elena "Go find Stefan." When she was about to object he said "Now" in such a stern way that all Elena could to do was as told.

"Okay." The three were then left alone.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it.

"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

Thalia looked back and forth the two, she knew what Damon meant, but there wasn't much she could do about it. It _was _the only way, plus she didn't really know Bonnie so she wouldn't be too upset about it.

They continued with their conversation.

* * *

Bonnie is alone in the hallway, she walks towards the cafeteria with a look of determination on her face. She entered the cafeteria and surprise, surprise there was Klaus sitting in a chair with a knife in his hand.

"What took you so long? Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Klaus asked smugly.

With a flick of her wrist she broke his wrist with her powers. With visible pain written across his face he popped it back into place.

"The hard way. Got it."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were running through the hallway when Damon and Thalia rejoin them.

"There you are." Damon exclaimed nearly out of breath.

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked, worry already creeping into her tone.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon answered.

"What?" Elena asked once again. _How could, Damon let her do this?_

"Where is she?" asked Stefan angrily.

Thalia put a hand on Stefan's shoulder stopping him from advancing anymore towards Damon.

"Stefan, let her do this." Thalia warned.

"Damn it guys, where is she?!" Stefan shouted.

Shouts of pain could be heard towards the cafeteria and so both Elena and Stefan took off towards the sound, leaving Thalia and Damon behind, sighing and walking towards the cafeteria themselves.

As they neared the cafeteria they could hear Elena's cries.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

They entered the cafeteria and took in the scene.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. We'll deal with the body." Damon said, without any trace of emotion in his voice. Thalia just looked at the body of their fallen friend, her eyes drifting over her lifeless eyes. Not being able to look at her empty eyes any longer she turned her attention to the chair which Klaus previously sat, the only thing in the room which was not previously destroyed in the fight.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena cried.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon nearly shouted.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena continued to cry.

Damon looked at Stefan. "Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up."

Stefan holds onto Elena and helps her stand.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan said softly.

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena couldn't stop herself from crying, she was thinking about how heartbroken Jeremy must get when he finds out about Bonnie.

"I'll find him." Thalia carefully added, turning her attention the others in the room.

Elena lets Stefan Take her away after she looks at Bonnie's laying form one last time, still crying she is lead out of the room. When Thalia and Damon are both alone, Thalia tries to look everywhere else but at Bonnie's Body. Seeing her like that just reminded her of all the fallen heroes after the war. Damon moved himself closer to Bonnie's form and carefully closed her eyes.

* * *

Damon is putting Bonnie's body in the trunk when Thalia shows up with Jeremy by her side. She still couldn't look at Bonnie's form, wrapped up in a blanket or not, it was still hard for her thinking about all the hunters that were lost in the war, she may not be part of them anymore but they were like family to her.

"Damon! Hey, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy asked out of breath.

Damon stood up straight and looked Jeremy in the eye. "We need to have a little talk."

**Salvatore's house**

Elena is sitting by the chimney being comforted by Stefan when Thalia and Damon walk inside.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena cried.

Damon looked to Stefan and asked, "Will you please calm her down?"

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena's hadn't stopped streaming down her face but now she was screaming with rage.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Please calm down."

"You knew! Didn't you, both of you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, we knew." Damon announced, Thalia glance at him momentarily as Elena walked up to him and slapped him across the face. She moved to do the same with Thalia, but before she could Thalia grabbed her hand which was an inch away from her face.

"Trust me Elena you don't want to slap me." Thalia warned. Elena's eyes widened slightly before she yanked her hand away from Thalia, and continued to glare at Damon.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon said. Elena was left there looking a little confused at his words.

"She cast a spell. Bonnie's ok." Damon supplied before Elena could say anything.

He starts to move towards the stairs, Stefan follows him.

"You know, you could have told me." Stefan told him with a scowl on his face.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?"

"You understand what you put her through?"

"See, that's why I didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." With that Damon continued on up the stairs.

* * *

Thalia was sat in her room. She had changed into her pjs, which consisted of an old green day top, and some dark grey shorts. Her hair was straight again, with no traces that her hair was ever curled. She sat there with a necklace in her hands. She can't remember who she got it from, but she remembers having it from a young age. It was a simple necklace, it only had a small pendant in the shape of a star, with small blue crystals around the edges. She doesn't wear it (the only jewellery she normally wears around her neck is her camp necklace.), she normally carries it around in her pocket, hoping that maybe one day she'll get it out and it will all come back to her, but that's just wistful thinking. She removed the pendant from the chain and took off her camp necklace, she removed half the beads, from the necklace (she had about 4/5) and slipped the star in and then the other beads so that the star dangled in the middle. She didn't know why but the star was very important to her, or at least the person who gave it to herwas. She then got herself under the covers and went to sleep, to sleep about a certain man, who happened to be faceless in her mind, and she could never really remember what colour hair he had but all she remembered was a man who would pick up her small childish form and place her on his shoulders to go out for ice cream.


	7. Journey Through The Past PT1

**Hey guys, since this episode was mainly going back on Elijah's and Klaus' past, instead of doing that I'll put little snippets of Thalia's life when Klaus was there. And I'm trying out this first person writing, tell me what you think about it in the reviews and if I should keep writing like this or if you prefer the third person writing instead.**

**Journey Through The Past**

**Thalia POV**

I woke up this morning after hearing something down stairs. Wiping the sleep off my eyes, I started making my way down still in my pyjamas. I was about to take the last step when a blur of dark colours past me, then I saw Elena run past, she didn't even look at me. I looked towards where she went off to when I saw her standing at the door with a man crouching down outside the door with tears in his suit. I stood a few feet away from them both deciding whether or not I should let them know I was here, or if I was even awake, I mean I've had weirder dreams.

I stood there for a while than the man crouched down looked up and saw me; confusion splashed across his face for a second, Elena turned around and saw me there, she was about to say something when I stopped her before she could I stopped her. "I Don't want to know, it's too early for this." With a wave of my hand I turned and made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I opened the fridge and started looking for something that would need less effort on my part to prepare. I settled on some yogurt and I made my way towards drawer full of cutlery. On my way I started to think about my dream from last night. It was the same as the time before, of course this time it started differently, at first it was back when I was young, I don't remember it happening but it seemed so real. I was walking excitedly down the street, a large smile on my face. Suddenly I turned around and motioned at some guy walking behind me. "Come on, walk faster" even though I was clearly annoyed by his slow pace, I had a huge smile on my face. I looked up at his face only to see a blur, as if I couldn't remember this guy, which was the main reason I thought this was just some weird dream, but it seemed so realistic. I then walked towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him along with me to try and make him walk faster, he soon relented and with a chuckle he leaned down and picked me up, and carried me the rest of the to the ice cream van.

I giggled as I chose chocolate ice cream. When the man in the van handed me my ice cream, the guy holding me placed me on the ground as he proceeded to pay for the ice cream. When he finished paying for the ice cream he turned to look down at me, and that's when the dream started changing. It became brighter and there was loud music playing. I was dancing with some guy, his face was blurred out but I could tell he was the same guy as before. My feet were moving by themselves, in an elegant way I never knew I could do. He was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was wearing the same black I wore the first time I dreamed of this man. Soon after that I woke up on my bed and that was when I heard something downstairs.

I ate my yogurt and then headed back upstairs to shower. When I was finished I got dressed in some baggy, black jeans and an old Nirvana t-shirt. I put on my combat boots and some of my jewellery, skull earrings, and my old bracelet/aegis **(her shield) **and started to do my makeup which was mainly just bold eyeliner and a little mascara.

When I headed back downstairs Elena and the other guy were gone and instead Stefan and Damon are there and I could see Andie leaving through the front door.

"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked me.

"Some dude was at the door with her earlier, I didn't really ask any questions."

"You see a guy you've never met at the door with Elena and you don't ask any questions? You do realise that could've been Klaus right?" Damon nearly yelled at me.

"She seemed to know him."

Stefan wasn't listening to us, he had noticed the basement door was open, something I failed to notice both times I came downstairs. He rushed over to the door with Damon following him, I wasn't sure why they would be so panicky about it but still I followed them. When I got to them there was an open cellar with nothing inside.

"No, she didn't." Damon said. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Didn't what?" I asked.

"The guy you saw at the door this morning with Elena was Elijah, another original vampire we had 'killed'" Damon answered. I had never heard of this Elijah, I had only known there to be one original vampire, and I wondered if there was anything else they weren't telling me, but I dismissed the thought, I mean Damon doesn't even know that I am a demigod yet, and neither of them even know that I have died before so they weren't the only ones keeping secrets.

**Alaric's apartment**

**Klaus POV **

I was at the door with Maddox, while Katherine was making coffee.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Maddox assured me.

"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." I mean who wouldn't get tired of being in a different body, plus mine was so much better looking.

Maddox then left and I closed the door.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked me.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." I replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." I put the moonstone on the table. "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." I added happily.

"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt." Katherine admitted.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." I said, moving closer to her. "You can't leave until I tell you to." I compelled her. And left. My mind started drifting off to memories of Thalia, before her father forced me to leave. My mind has been drifting off to those memories a lot more often than it usually did, especially ever since I saw her at the dance.

This time was when I had visited Thalia, mother was working so it was just me and Thalia. When I arrived at the apartment was still in her pyjamas and I guessed she had just woke up since she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had on a blue, baggy shirt and some black shorts. Her short hair was done up into two pigtails.

"Shouldn't you be already dressed by now?" I asked her while looking at my watch and noticing it was midday already.

She merely shrugged with an "I don't wanna" and walked to the sofa and turned on the TV.

I sat next to her and we began to watch some odd show going on. Soon her ADHD got the better of her and she started bouncing around the room.

"If you get dressed we can go down to the park" I told her. She then smiled and ran off to her room. She came back with a grey shirt and some combat shorts, with some old running shoes. Her hair was still in pigtails but you could see she had brushed it. Then like I promised I took her down to the park. Once there she began running around and playing on the little kid activities. I sat on the bench and watched her. Some lady came and sat next to me on the bench and started talking to me.

"So, which one is yours?" she asked.

"Well she isn't really mine, she's my girlfriends" I nearly couldn't say that, I didn't really like Heather, but she gave me an excuse to spend time with Thalia. "But that one over there." I then pointed at Thalia who happened to be dangling on the monkey bars trying to get across them. The woman beside me giggled and said "She seems very special". I mumbled a response but I don't think she heard it.

"Yes she is"


End file.
